Mudblood Sweetheart
by daddyron404
Summary: The golden trio are on the horcrux hunt and this takes place before Ron leaves. Harry lashes out at Hermione while under the influence of the locket and calls her a mudblood. FLUFFY WARNIG


Mudblood Sweetheart

All rights go to JK of course

* * *

He awoke to loud yelling coming from the tent entrance. The yelling was coming from Harry who seemed to be quite angry. The springs from his cot groaned loudly, as he dragged himself out of bed to find out what the problem was. Harry had been moody lately, so this was no surprise. He and Hermione had kept their distance from Harry most of the time lately, because he would usually just lash out at them if they said something that could upset him. He turned the corner of the tent to find Harry standing in front of Hermione, scolding her for something.

"Harry we can't travel yet, because we don't know where we are going and we know this place is safe. It is also right by the lake so water and food is easier to get," said Hermione in a slightly frightened tone, which was unlike her.

"So are we just going to stay her forever then," replied Harry in a snarky tone. Ron spotted part of the silver chain of the horcrux on Harry's neck.

"No, just for a couple more days until we know where we need to go," said Hermione in the same frightened tone.

"WELL I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM A WHINY LITTLE MUDBLOOD," shouted Harry harshly at her.

The room went silent, and Hermione stood frozen in shock, it only took him a minute to absorb what Harry had said, before he flew across the room at Harry. He ripped the chain off his neck and threw it to the floor with hatred, before grabbing Harry and pushing him to the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT," spat Ron at Harry, who was pinned underneath Ron.

"I...I,"stuttered Harry clearly realizing what he had done.

Ron then got off Harry disgustedly, and Harry fled the tent horrified with himself. Ron then turned to Hermione who now had tears threatening to fall from her brown eyes.

"Hermione?" Ron asked in a gentle tone. She just ignored him and turned away from him to walk into the kitchen. Ron obviously followed her, knowing how upset she was that her best friend had called her the most horrific name someone could say to her. She had walked over to the sink and began to fill the sink to wash their plates from last nights mushrooms. He simply walked up behind her and turned off the tap.

"Hermione sweetheart, go have a lie down, you have done enough work," he said softly. He used the sweet term that he had loved using with her lately; sweetheart. He knew she liked it and he could usually get her to listen to him when he used it. She did not move though, but just mumbled an "I'm fine" before reaching for the other plates.

"No you're not," he said reaching for the dish towel and reaching both arms around her to take her hands in his and dry them gently. She did not argue this time though, and just let him dry her soapy hands. When he finished he put the towel down and took her hands in his again. He softly drew little circles on the top of her hands, while they stood there in front of the sink half-full with dishes.

"Even my friends think I'm a mudblood," said Hermione in a shaky voice which meant she was close to tears again.

"No we defiantly do not, we would not still be alive if it weren't for you sweetheart, and you know Harry didn't mean it," assured her quietly, using the nickname again.

"It's just I have been called that all my life but I never thought my best friend would call me it," said Hermione letting the tears run down her face and letting out a little sob. She then turned around and fell into Ron's arms. Ron immediately wrapped an arm around her waist, while the other flew up to caress her hair lovingly.

"No it was the horcrux, he loves you really, just like me. He is just stressed, we all are, and I can tell he feels terrible about it," mumbled Ron into her hair. Hermione just continued to sob into his chest, while he stroked her hair. "C'mon sweetheart, we love you, and you are amazing. You are smarter than all purebloods joined any day," Ron continued to sooth her.

"I know, it is silly to still get upset about it I'm sorry," she said attempting to break away from his embrace. Ron on the other hand would not let go of her and gently pulled her head back to his chest, tucking it under his chin.

"Love, you know that you can come to me when you feel upset, no matter what it is. Okay?" Ron spoke, in a slightly muffled voice, as he was speaking into her hair.

"Okay," Hermione said in a shaky voice. "I am going to get some sleep now," she said, while breaking away somewhat reluctantly.

"Okay sweetheart, do you have enough blankets, or sweaters?" asked Ron in a caring voice.

"Umm, well I think the temperature dropped and it might snow tonight, so it might be a bit chilly," said Hermione.

"Here I have some stuff," he said taking her hand gently in his, and leading her to his cot. "This should keep you warm. And I have more than enough of these so you can keep it," said Ron holding up one of his hand-made jumpers from his mum.

"Thanks Ron," she replied thankfully, and blushed when he helped her pull it over her head. Her frizzy hair got even more frizzy from the static electricity produced when she popped her head out of the neck hole. Ron just laughed and smoothed it down playfully. Hermione usumed that her face was probably the same shade as Ron's jumper by now, but didn't seem to mind.

"Have a nice good rest sweetheart. You deserve it," he said and followed it with a kiss to her forehead, before going outside to talk to Harry.

He found Harry sitting with his back against a tree, and glaring into the depth of the forest. Ron hesitantly walked towards him, knowing perfectly well that Harry would be in a steaming bad mood. It surprised him though when he sat down across from him, that he was not angry, but he was crying. They sat in silence for a few moments while Harry allowed the tears to flow down his face, because he knew that Hermione deserved at least that much.

"I am so sorry Ron," Harry broke the silence.

"I know mate," said Ron taking it easy on him after seeing the emotion in his face.

"How is she?" mumbled Harry, brushing the last of his tears away.

"She's a bit shaken but I tucked her into bed and she is having a rest," said Ron blushing a bit at the fact that he had just admitted to Harry that he tucked Hermione in.

"Good she deserves it," said Harry breaking with anger on the last word, and picking up a stone and throwing it with so much force, that it hit a nearby tree, causing a flock of birds to fly away.

"Look she understands what you're going through. And I'm pretty sure she forgives you," comforted Ron.

"Do you forgive me though?" asked Harry with all seriousness.

"What me. Why? You didn't do anything to me," questioned Ron, taken aback.

"Well you always hate when people call her that, and I would find it hard to forgive someone if they said something like that to Ginny."

"What does Ginny have to do with it," not really liking the reference of his sister and his best mate.

"Well I love Ginny, and you...you know...love Hermione," said Harry waiting for Ron's reaction.

"Oh." Ron blushed, and became suddenly very interested in the loose string on the hem of his pants.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before a small voice called out from the entrance of the tent.

"Ron," whispered Hermione like a small child.

"Yes love?" said Ron turning around, while Harry looked shamefully at the ground.

"I can't sleep, could you... umm..sit?" she stuttered out embarrassed.

"Right of course sweetheart," he replied understanding what she wanted. He stood up and brushed the snow of his jeans, and patted Harry on the shoulder.

"Hermione?" spoke Harry from behind them.

"Yes," she turned around.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it honestly," he rushed out in hope she would forgive him.

"I know Harry it's alright," she said a small sympathetic smile formed on her face.

"I will make it up to you. I promise," he said.

"Thank you Harry," she said before leading Ron back into the tent.

He could she faint dried tear tracks on her cheeks when her face was illuminated by the tents glow. He touched her cheek softly, and stroked the tear stains with the pad of his thumb. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, and he could see the fear in them. He removed his hand from her face and led her to bed. She laid down obediently, and allowed Ron to cover her with the blankets, as he sat on the edge of her cot.

"What's bothering you Mione?" asked Ron ever so gently.

"I had a dream about my parents getting killed by Voldemort," she said in almost a whimper.

"Oh sweetheart. You did a brave and clever thing sending them away. They are safe and Voldemort won't be able to find them," he praised her while reaching one of his hands up to smooth her curls away from her forehead.

Hermione felt comforted and loved by this action, and closed her eyes. He continued to do this when he saw her reaction. She sighed lightly and turned onto her side, facing Ron and curled up in a ball, and snuggling her nose into Ron's blanket. She inhaled the scent she smelt a year ago in Slughorn's potions classroom.

Ron moved his hand to stroke the hair on the side of her head, back behind her ear. He smiled admiringly as he watched her sleep. She might be a mudblood to some people, but to him, she was his sweetheart.

* * *

**I completly forgot that I had this in my documents but oh well here it is. With this one I tried to show how much the locket would affect Harry's outlook on Hermione because Voldemort hates muggle borns so it would make sense that the locket would tell Harry things like that. I know this is really fluffy, but everybody can use some fluff some times right. For those of you following my other story- Avenging the Past, the next chapter I have started and it should be up soon and sorry for the wait.**

**Read and Review**

**daddyron404 **


End file.
